


Fire, Ice, and Lightning

by Werelycanroc



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Repost!, because I don't have a regular life schedule, don't expect a regular update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelycanroc/pseuds/Werelycanroc
Summary: Three dieties are born into human form and the Pokémon world will never be the sameIts on hiatus, I'm really sorry. I'll update when I'm inspired again





	Fire, Ice, and Lightning

Preface

A little over a decade ago, three children were born.

A baby girl with dark red eyes, whose flesh caught fire and into her skin was burned the mark of the legendary bird Moltres. Across her back it glowed red and hot as cinders. She slept soundly, cooing in her worried mother's arms as the doctors spent days calling pokemon specialists looking for an answer.

Less than a week later, on the other side of Kanto, a baby without a discernible gender was born, their hair a pure snow white and eyes the color of ice. Frost turned their skin hard as stone and as it thawed and broke apart, the mark of Articuno was left on their lower stomach. It was a strange shade of blue and cold to the touch.

The next day, in Vermillion City, Gym Leader Surge was dozing off in the waiting room, a Pikachu on his lap, as they waited for the news of his little sister’s baby. A zap of electricity startled him awake and destroyed the lights above him. In the darkness he stood at the ready, his Pikachu’s cheeks crackling with electricity. Then the scream of a newborn baby filled the air, and he ran to the noise.

In the nurse’s arms was a baby boy with lightning scars across his chest, the mark of Zapdos charred into his skin. The baby wailed and kicked as his mother flatlined on the hospital bed. Surge turned his confused gaze to his sister’s husband, Willow, as he stared in horror from his seat across the room.

Thusly were the legendary birds of Kanto born into human form.

 

 

Chapter One

News of the three strange children spread across the region swiftly. Willow got in touch with the other families; a single mother and a young couple moved to Vermillion so their children could be studied by scientists.

The girl, now known as Candela, was the daughter of Ember, the single mother. Candela was a very happy baby, constantly giggling and blowing bubbles of spit at anyone who looked at her. She slept soundly at night and drank deeply of her mother’s milk. Her firey red eyes watched the world and found it amusing at all times. She hated bath time with the bitterness of an eternal rivalry, acting almost like the water hurt her.

The gender ambiguous baby had been named Blanche and the parents decided to raise them as a female until Blanche could make the decision on their own. Her icy blue eyes gathered information and observed the world around her intensely. Nap time was a horrible chore that interrupted her staring at things, and temperatures above fifty degrees Fahrenheit made her painfully cranky.

The boy, Spark he was named, wailed constantly, vocalizing unendingly about his displeasure with the planet. Noises, silence, nap time, feeding time, any time at all, he cried.

Willow quietly had his wife cremated the day following her death in childbirth. He kept the ashes in an urn on his desk with a photo of her taped to the side of it.

Professors Oak and Elm came to help Willow research an answer behind the dramatic events of these three children's births. As the weeks marched on no answer could be found. After a few years, people stopped searching for babies marked by Lugia or Ho-oh.

Immediately following the births, three expedition teams came together to travel into the lairs of the legendary birds in hopes of finding the answers. Surge led a team into the abandoned power plant to hunt for Zapdos; it took many days of fighting through the wild Pokémon to make it to the beast’s nest, and frustration filled them all when they had to walk out empty handed. No clues, just a singular feather left behind.

The Elite Four were contacted and together they entered the deep underground caverns of Victory Road in search for Moltres. They would emerge many weeks later with sour news and a single feather.

To the south, Gym Leaders Blaine and Koga came together to travel into the treacherous chasm of the Seafoam Islands, hunting for Articuno. Weeks afterwards a letter arrived in the mail confirming that it too was missing, save for a single shimmering tail feather.

Willow had the three feathers framed and hung in his conference room, a point of focus for his research.

Elm returned to Jhoto, and eventually Oak left for Pallet Town. Willow was left to spend his days digging into the mythology of legendary Pokémon, continuing to search for the answers.

Yet, despite their astounding and terrifying birth stories, the three babies were perfectly normal. The markings faded into scars, but remained unique to the touch. Candela’s hot, Blanche’s cold, Spark’s like static electricity.

Of course, normal was not a way they could stay, and one day it did change.

\--zz--zz--zz--

In the murky river just outside of Vermillion, a white haired child crept along the muck and reeds, ice blue eyes intent on their target: An oblivious Poliwag, sunning itself on a rock and croaking happily as the heated rays of the summer sun warmed its dark blue skin. Blanche gripped the muddy ground in her tiny hands, letting it soak her skin the way it soaked her little blue jeans.

She eased forward minutely, focusing; her tongue eased out of the side of her mouth as she braced her muscles for the pounce.

With a shout she leapt forward, tackling the tadpole to the grassy earth. The duo struggled briefly, then the Pokémon was freed from her grasp by the luck of its slippery skin. It bounded to its mother, a furious Poliwhirl that spat a powerful water gun at Blanche.

The brief moment she was airborne felt like an eternity. She screwed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact of stones, but found herself head-first into the murky pond water. She sputtered and flailed wildly, attempting to right herself and find air. Eventually she figured it out and doggy paddled back to shore, spitting out mud the whole way.

Disappointed in her failed capture, she headed back to the city where she lived. A handful of Pokémon trainers hung around the outskirts of Vermillion, but as she drew near they found reasons to quickly vanish. They recognized her and gave her a wide berth.

She'd have been lonely if not for her two best friends. The people around them were afraid of the trio, whispering things about how they'd been touched by gods. Blanche didn't know the whole story, but knew it had something to do with Professor Willow’s endless research.

Just inside of the city line was a playground, completely empty save for the little boy darting around the jungle gym like a Mankey. Spark had an endless supply of energy that his body desperately attempted to burn off with physical activity.

He seemed to sense her approach, so he dropped to the ground and turned to meet her. His yellow eyes were filled with mirth as he took in her mud and water soaked visage. “What happened to you?”

“I tried to catch a Pokémon,” she admitted, trying not to pout. She was so put out that Spark almost wanted to hug her - almost. Though he loved the mud his father wouldn't be happy if he tracked it into the house again.

“Did you take a pokeball?” he asked, interest piqued. They were too young for catching Pokémon, so she would've had to steal one; Spark so painfully wanted to see one up close.  
“No, I was gonna carry it back to the lab,” Blanche told him, “and make your dad catch it for me.”

Spark began to tell her that that might have been a bad idea, but the sound of little feet running across gravel interrupted him. Candela appeared, not even winded by her run. The oldest of the group of five-year-olds turned her gaze to the filthy Blanche; opened her mouth to ask, thought better of it, and chose to stick with her original reason for seeking them out.

“Guess what?” she gave them a gap- toothed grin. As usual she was the first of them to do anything, including losing her baby teeth. Her announcement would be no exception.

She held out her little hand, not to beckon but to show. Her hand was empty, but her friends trusted her to prove that there was more than just an empty palm to see here.

As the silence stretched on, sweat began to bead on the dark-skinned girl’s forehead, which was strange because Candela never got hot and she certainly didn't sweat. Then, suddenly, there was a faint pop and sizzle noise, a swirl of black smoke, and a spark flickered like someone lit a match. Out of thin air, a tiny fire slowly spread across her tiny fingers, licking it's way down her wrist until her whole hand was aflame.

Spark clapped in awe and though Blanche was impressed, she stepped backwards, a strange sensation of fear formed in the pit of her gut, an instinctive reaction to a type disadvantage. 

Candela wavered and the flame coalesced into a plume of choking black smoke, then went out entirely. The fire girl pitched forward and landed on her knees panting heavily from the exertion.

Spark continued his enthusiastic applause as Blanche sat on the ground to check on Candela. She placed a hand on the older girl’s back, but yelped and drew back in more shock than pain. Though Candela normally ran hot, this time Blanche was certain she’d be burned from touching her. Candela gathered herself and put an overheated hand on the other child’s shoulder - Blanche involuntarily whimpered at the heat - and stood up.

Blanche rubbed her shoulder and also stood, grouchy. Candela looked apologetic, so the white-haired girl let it go.

“You need to show my dad that!” Spark yelled, finally calmed down from clapping. He grabbed the girls by their wrists and dragged them from the playground. Spark was a swift runner and they struggled to keep up with his intense pace. People stared as they passed.

Spark burst into his father’s lab, bellowing “DAD!”, as he entered. The lab was an add-on to an original one story dwelling, and mostly consisted of library. Shelves were packed full of volumes about the world’s legendary Pokémon. At the other end of the room was Willow’s desk, and a cork board with drawings of the marks the children had on their bodies. Three journals - color coded to the marks - sat on the desk.

The journals were filled with the children's daily lives - twice-daily temperatures, diets, sleep schedules and the like. They didn't quite know why their lives were written down with such detail, but Blanche thought it had to do with their bird-shaped scars. Maybe now that Candela could create fire they might get some questions answered.

Willow appeared from behind one of his bookshelves and smiled at the trio of children. “What's going on kids?” Though he was only twenty-six, he looked painfully tired and his hair was half- gray.

“I made fire!” Candela announced proudly, puffing up like a haughty Pidgey. Willow’s book slid out of his fingers.

He lunged, picking Candela up like a toddler and carried her away from his very flammable books. “Show me,” he said, grabbing a pencil and her journal.

Candela was bemused by the professor's antics and held out her hand as he wrote furiously in her journal. She paused, closing her eyes to help her concentration and took several deep breaths.

Deep inside she could feel a fire swirling, growing, as she attempted to command it to perform the trick for the third time today. She focused intently on the internal flame, willing it to become physical.

The heat began to swell and she could feel the sweat prickle on her brow as she urged the beautiful fire into existence. The mark on her back felt like the hottest part of her body, and in her mind's eye she could see it glowing a deep red. She was so hot she could swear her skin was boiling, until finally she smelled the smoke.

A tiny fire flickered in her palm. The effort drained her energy at a rapid pace. She became dizzy and the flame vanished in a poof.

Candela stumbled and tipped forward. For the first time in her young life, she fainted.


End file.
